Nascer do sol, pôr do sol e você
by Lisi Black S
Summary: Ainda que eu tenha meu sol particular, ainda que tenha nasceres e pores de sol, tudo o que eu quero continua sendo o frio, a noite, Edward.


**Nome: **Nascer do sol, pôr do sol e você. (ou sunrise&sunset&you, se você preferir)  
**Shipper:** Edward/Bella, ainda que Jacob/Bella _esteja_ presente.  
**Classificação: **Livre  
**Spoilers:** New Moon.  
**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence, nem os personagens – mesmo que eu goste de imaginar que sim.  
**Avisos: **A fic se passa em algum momento de New Moon, como se fosse apenas uma cena adicional que, na real, não vai adicionar nada na vida de ninguém.Ela é incrivelmente curta e, aceitem o fato de que não é boa. Obrigada.

* * *

**Nascer do sol, pôr-do-sol e você. **

_I'll always have a sunrise  
__I'll always have a sunset  
__But all I really want is you.  
_--

Não era como se eu tivesse _superado_. As coisas apenas haviam se tornado mais fáceis, principalmente pelo fato de eu não olhar para tudo com olhos mortos, como eu fiz nos últimos meses. Mas andar pela praia, uma de minhas mãos entre a mão quente de Jacob, sentir o vento contra o meu rosto, coisas comuns como aquelas, tornavam tudo mais fácil.

Eu sabia que não era certo. Da mesma forma que todos banhistas sabem que ficar muito tempo debaixo do sol faz mal para a pele. Mas a maioria deles não se importa com isso, continuam indo ao sol sem proteção, então era exatamente isto que eu estava fazendo. Não era _certo_ manter aquele tipo de pensamento, não era certo abraçar Jake do jeito que eu abraçava e não era certo aproveitar seus raios, como se ele estivesse ali apenas para me aquecer.

_Aquecer_. Era isso que Jacob, meu sol, fazia desde o primeiro dia em que eu fui procurá-lo, quando tudo ao meu redor ainda girava em torno de uma vida vazia. Agora a lembrança da voz de Edward ainda estava ecoando na minha mente, mais baixa do que quando eu a ouvi, me advertindo de que andar em motos era errado. Mesmo com Jacob, mesmo tendo meu sol particular, eu ainda cometia todas aquelas loucuras apenas para ouvir uma voz mentirosa, uma voz que vinha da minha mente insana, doente.

Era quase como tentar comparar a neve com o gelo da geladeira, uma garota perturbada que daria tudo para ouvir _apenas mais uma vez_ o som do vento frio e cortante, mas ainda assim melódico e bem-vindo.

Balancei a cabeça, um sorriso quase brincando no meu rosto, e apertei a mão de Jake. Ele não disse nada, apenas me imitou e aumentou o aperto, foi como se aquele ato me aquecesse ainda mais. Porém, era um calor superficial. Atingia meu corpo, atingia meus olhos e meu sorriso, atingia meu coração (daquele jeito confortante, mas a parte do meu coração que ele atingia era aquela que ainda estava intocada, a única intocada, a pequena parte que eu guardava para Charlie e Renée. Não conseguia chegar até os cacos, os pequenos pedaços todos separados uns dos outros.)

Mas não atingia minha mente. Esta ainda trabalhava a mil, pedindo por mais doses daquela obsessão, mesmo que soubesse que era errado. Não havia coerência naquilo. Eu tinha Jacob ao meu lado, eu tinha meu melhor amigo e eu tinha um sol, simplesmente não havia sentido em querer a noite.

A noite, por mais que aos outros pudesse lembrar as trevas, a mim lembrava o veludo. O veludo macio com diamantes em sua superfície, cada estrela mais brilhante que a outra. Eram comparações idiotas, ainda que não houvesse definição melhor para a voz de Edward do que _veludo_, mas ainda assim fazia sentido para mim. Era a escuridão, mas uma escuridão boa, que me fazia lembrar dele de um forma que em outros momentos eu não ousava lembrar.

Quando o vento bateu mais forte contra o meu rosto, fingi que estava colocando o cabelo no lugar e virei levemente o rosto, olhando sutilmente para Jacob. Os cabelos negros, assim como seus olhos, e a pele morena e o ar infantil e a altura e musculatura desproporcionais à sua idade.

Jacob era a minha felicidade ambulante, como se ele fosse a personificação da palavra, algo parecido a ter apenas "Jacob" no significado de _felicidade_ no dicionário. Mas era um dicionário incompleto, e isso machucava, isso machucava a mim e machucava a ele. _Não era certo._

Se algum dia eu me atrevesse a procurar por "Edward" no meu dicionário, eu tenho uma vaga idéia do que apareceria. Por mais que eu tente não pensar nisso, não pensar nele, não pensar em tudo o que já aconteceu, por mais que eu tente manter tudo isso bem longe de mim, costumava ser impossível fazer isto em tempo integral. Eu tentava, de todas maneiras, evitar, com exceção de quando eu ouvia sua voz em minha mente, estes eram os momentos em que eu me libertava de todas fugas e me sentia livre para apenas _ouvir_.

Era isto que ele significava. Mais do que s_entir, _ou _ouvir_. Era simples o significado que ele tinha. _Vida._

Irônico também, já que era exatamente isso – minha vida – que eu arriscava apenas para ouvir sua voz. Evitei pensar que também era minha vida que, antes, eu arriscava quando ficava perto dele, mas era inútil pensar isto, porque era passado e não voltaria. Era nisso que eu tentava me prender: no fato de que o tempo, você gostando ou não, passa.

Nisso e na mão que segurava a minha, a mão que me dava calor. Mesmo que tudo o que eu desejasse fosse o frio, não o frio da ausência dele, mas o frio _dele_.

Ainda que eu tenha meu sol particular, ainda que tenha nasceres e pores de sol, tudo o que eu quero continua sendo o frio, a noite, Edward.

_Their'll always be a whole in my heart that's shaped__ just like you  
__and their'll always be a empty space__ in everything that I do.  
**(Sunrise Sunset - New Years Day)**  
_

* * *

**(N/A):** Postando logo antes que eu desista e essa fic fique abandonada no meu pc. Afinal, a quem eu to querendo enganar? Edward/Bella não é pra mim, eles são perfeitos demais. Enfim, após ouvir a música Sunrise Sunset, da banda New Years Day, eu simplesmente precisava escrever essa fic, a letra é tããão New Moon! (a maioria das músicas da banda lembram NM, por mais que eu tente ver alguma coisa pós-BD nas letras). Ela é bem curtinha e eu nunca mais vou escrever nada que tenha o Jacob, já que a minha vontade de matar ele surgiu logo na primeira linha escrita.  
Anyway, anyway. Eu sei que é pedir demais que alguém comente nisso daqui, mas, ahn, comentem (?) :D  
Beijos,  
**Lisi B.**


End file.
